violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 18-year-old girl. She is intelligent and full of life, but has a very overprotective father. She is a spontaneous and honest girl. She has a unique voice that she inherited from his mother, who died when Violetta was 5 years old. Violetta just wants to find her own place in the world. When she returns to Buenos Aires, Violetta discovers her passion for music and starts attending Studio 21 behind her father's back. Here, she makes her first friends and learns more about herself. She also meets two very different boys, Tomas and Leon, who fall for her. Soon, she finds herself in a love triangle and has trouble deciding who she truly loves. Violetta realizes that music means everything to her and that singing is what she wants to do for the rest of her life. But she knows that her father wouldn't accept it and, out of fear, she hides everything from him, complicating their lives even more, until the final episode of season 1, when he heard Violetta singing and he accepted her passion for music. Violetta is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta is a very bright, kind and friendly girl. She is usually honest, but not when it comes to her father. Violetta loves to sing, but she knows her father wouldn't want her to be a singer, so she hides this from him. She doesn't want to lie, especially to him, but she knows she would regret it if she gave up on her dreams. Violetta has a romantic side and wants to find her true love, but everything gets complicated when she finds herself in a love triangle. She can't decide who she loves the most: Tomas, her first love, or Leon, her first kiss. She can get very confused sometimes and has trouble understanding her own feelings. She likes reading her mother's diary, because it makes her feel closer to her. She realizes that she has many things in common with her mother, including her love for music. Violetta discovers that music defines her and later on, she can't even imagine a life without music. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Violetta is a shy girl, who has never experienced having friends, going to school, falling in love or her passion for music. At the end of the first episode, Violetta is walking in the rain and she slips, but Tomas catches her just in time. They immediately fall in love with each other. Later on in the series, Violetta joins the Studio and meets new friends, new loves and new enemies. Slowly, Violetta starts to develop all her hidden talents, even though she knows this would bring her many problems with her father. Part 2 Eventually, Violetta finds out that Angie is her aunt. They decide not to tell Herman, but at the end of the season he finds out, and tries to stop Violetta from going to the Studio. He does this by moving away from Buenos Aires, but just before he and Violetta leave for the airport, Herman changes his mind and lets Violetta participate in the end-of-term show. Also, Violetta finally works out her love life problems, and decides to choose neither Leon nor Tomas. Relationships Family Herman Castillo Father Herman Castillo is Violetta's father. The two are always fighting due to his excessive rules and boundaries that prevent Violetta from going to school, singing or falling in love. Nevertheless, the feeling of love between them is mutual. Since María's death, Herman fears that Violetta will leave him one day. Refusing that his daughter is growing up, Herman doesn't want her to fall in love, because that makes him realize how Violetta keeps growing up, becoming a more independent person. Violetta knew that if she told him she went to the Studio he would've gotten mad and would've stopped her from going, so she lied constantly. At the end of the first season, Herman finds out about Violetta is attending the Studio, and realizes how talented and special she is. María Saramego Mother ''' Maria Saramego, Violetta's mother died when Violetta was 5 years old. Violetta knew little about her mother before she moved to Argentina with her father, due to the constant denial of Herman on the importance of María in the life of Violetta. Violetta had always dreamed of discovering things about her, and she discovered the attic full of her things, including clothing, posters of her concerts and plays, accessories, and her diary, which shows how important Violetta was to María and how much she loved music. Although María is not physically there with Violetta, Violetta tries to be a good person and to make her proud. Angie Carrará '''Aunt Angie Carrará is Violetta's aunt and the only person at home who understands and supports her with achieving her dreams. In the recent episodes, Violetta discovers that Angie is the sister of her late mother, Maria, which makes her Violetta's aunt. Angie is the closest Violetta has to a mother and feels a connection with her. She tells Angie everything about her life. Angie is like the mother she never had. Friends Francesca Caviglia Best Friends ' She is Violetta's best friend. Francesca is in love with Tomas, and, although Violetta knew, she didn't want to tell Francesca that she liked Tomas too, because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Francesca gets over it, though, and she and Violetta become even closer. Camila Torres '''Best Friends ' Camila is one of Violetta's best friends, along with Francesca. She helps Violetta with her love life and shares a lot of common interests with her. She cares about Violetta a lot and is a very supportive friend. Maxi Ponte 'Close Friends ' Maxi is one of Violetta's best friends. He knows what an amazing singer she is and wants her to keep following her dreams and show off her talent to everyone at school. He is very supportive and cares a lot about Violetta. Braco '''Friends Braco is one of Violetta's friends from Studio 21. He supports her in her singing, since he knows what a great singer she is. It is hinted in a few episodes that he may have some feelings for her, but nothing comes out of it; yet, he tries to make a move on Violetta but with no luck. Olga Peña Friends Olga is a friend of Violetta and works as a housemaid. Whenever Violetta is upset, she cooks her favorite meal for her. They are shown to love each other very much. Olga is also very supportive of Violetta and loves her singing, she also thinks that she is very talented. Olga has been present for many of the key moments in Violetta's life, and she loves Violetta with all her heart. Lisandro Ramallo Friends Ramallo works as an assistant for Herman Castillo; he is very close to Violetta, and he also helps Violetta with her secret. He even pretended to be an American businessman named Mr. Ferguson to try and help Violetta raise money for the Studio. Ramallo also encouraged Herman to give Violetta more space and permission to take piano lessons. Romances Tomas Heredia Crushes/Friends Tomas and Violetta are in love, even though they won't admit it. However, Ludmila gets jealous and intervenes in their relationship, trying to keep Violetta away from Tomas and turning Tomas against Violetta. Violetta seems to get nervous whenever Tomas is around her. They also seem to get along really well. They met in the first episode when Violetta slipped and Tomas managed to catch her as she fell. They had trouble speaking at first due to constant interruptions from Herman. They have a somewhat complicated relationship. At the end of the first season, Tomas leaves Buenos Aires and returns to Spain. Leon Exes/Close Friends/Crushes At first, Leon flirts with Violetta to get back at Tomas, but he starts to develop actual feelings for her against his own will. As they become closer, Leon falls in love with Violetta for real and he tries his best to win her over. They start dating, but she is not over Tomas and can't decide who she wants to be with. Leon's love for Violetta has changed him and has made him become a better person. Leon is very supportive and protective of Violetta, but can get jealous easily. Enemies Jade LaFontaine Enemies Violetta has never gotten along with Jade. Jade's efforts to bond with Violetta have been half-hearted, and Violetta often does not appreciate Jade's attempts to act as her mother. Jade hates Violetta, claiming she gets in the way of her and Herman's relationship. Jade even mentioned that she would send Violetta to a boarding school if she and Herman got married. Ludmila Ferro Enemies Ludmila hated Violetta since the first time Violetta visited the Studio 21. Ludmila hates her because she knows that Tomas, the guy she likes, is in love with Violetta. In addition to that, Leon, who used to be her boyfriend, broke up with her and tries to win Violetta over, thing that makes Ludmila get more jealous of Violetta. Another reason of why Ludmila behaves the way she does towards Violetta is the fact that Violetta is considered the best singer on the Studio 21, and Ludmila always thought she was the best singer and that nobody can compare to her. Ludmila believes that nobody can beat her when it comes to being the best at something, so she always comes up with a plan to take Violetta out of Studio 21. However, in the second season Ludmila seems to change, and even asks Violetta for help and advice on how to be a better person. Trivia *Violetta was 16 years old when the series began and after her birthday party, she is 17. This can be checked, because when he met Francesca and Camilla said they were the same age as her, and in an interview, Lodovica Comello said Francesca is 17 years old. *Violetta inherited her singing voice from her mother. *Francesca, Camila and Maxi are the first friends she has ever made because her dad never let her interact with other people before they came to Buenos Aires. *Tomas is her first love interest. *Leon is her first kiss and boyfriend. *She didn't know who Rafa Palmer was before he came to the Studio 21. She also thought "Rafa Palmer" was the name of a dog. *Violetta doesn't like Jade because she always tries to take her away from her dad. *She has never had a dog. *In the Spanish version, her name is sometimes confused with the color violet (violeta). *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. *Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colors such as light pink and blue. *She likes reading her mother's diary, and when she does, she feels like her mother is next to her.Violetta vs Ludmila *For her birthday, she would like a song sung by someone special. *She likes spending time in the house's attic, because she wears her mother's clothes and reads her diary, and she feels like she is next to her. *It's possible that Violetta is part Portuguese, as her mother's suspected maiden name is Saramego, which is Portuguese for 'wild radish'. *She loves wearing her mother's clothes. *She loves reading. *She can play the guitar. *She was dating Leon until episode 62. *She often writes about her love life in her diary, and she once drew Leon and Tomas as dogs in it. *The name Violetta means 'violet', 'purple' or 'a flower'.Meaning of Violetta. *She was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *She mentioned in episode 34 that she loves "Rock Bones". She also sang with them in that episode. *She ships Hermangie. *In every episode, she has her diary. *She used the song "This Is My World" to audition for the Studio. *In season 1 she had a Samsung mobile, and in season 2 she has an iPhone. *She is still in love with Leon. *She hates Diego, whom she has called annoying many times. *Lara dislikes her. *She wrote some of the song "Right Now", and used lyrics that Diego had given her to complete it. *She has realised that she has feelings for Diego. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist